


Lacrimosa

by ruruie



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, I've been told it is sad, I've been told this is beautiful, Poetic Johnny Silverhand, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Unhappy Ending, Vaginal Sex, but I don't remember writing it actually, discord group chat shenanigans, got clowned into writing smut to fucking Lacrimosa, very religious so if you don't like your smut being mixed with religion this is your warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:15:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29558958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruruie/pseuds/ruruie
Summary: Our lady of sorrows, bathed in red light before him. The Net was mysterious in its workings, and Johnny could have sworn he saw V crying before him, that yellow pillar of light behind her. He had asked for a moment alone with V, to talk to her without the prying eyes of an omniscient being. Their own requiem mass, held together in a private service.
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand/Female V, Johnny Silverhand/V
Comments: 15
Kudos: 31





	Lacrimosa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ravenstrange](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenstrange/gifts), [Beammeupbroadway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beammeupbroadway/gifts).



> Based on: Lacrimosa by Mozart

Judgment day.

Who better to play Peter at the gates than Alt Cunningham, giving them the choice of what to do with the body of the damned? To lookJohnny in his eyes, tell him to take a body he could never rightfully own. To gaze upon V, tell her of her six month stint as a person, only to fade into the nothingness that is death. Who better to play Peter at the gates and ask Johnny to give up everything once more, as he was always doomed to do.

Our lady of sorrows, bathed in red light before him. The Net was mysterious in its workings, and Johnny could have sworn he saw V crying before him, that yellow pillar of light behind her. He had asked for a moment alone with V, to talk to her without the prying eyes of an omniscient being. Their own requiem mass, held together in a private service.

Touching her for the first time as a separate entity, organic hand on her cheek, their minds removed from the other, he hated that this was how they had to say goodbye. Devoid of the things that made life pleasurable. Her body wasn’t warm against him, but it at least felt real. As she reached back, slender fingers more beautiful than marble carving of Aphrodite gently brushing against him.  
“There’s nothin’ left for me, ya know...Body’s yours...” Cheek against his hand, he felt the phantom drops of tears as they pooled in his palm, sharper than any nail that dared to pierce it. “I can’t take it back, it’s not mine anymore.”

“What makes you think I want it, V?” Leaning into her hand, it was sharper than the pike that he felt piercing his chest, nothing there but sadness and guilt. “Life in your body, lookin’ at your face...Knowin’ I just left you here in the void? I can’t do that...Not to you.”

“I don’t wanna argue with you, Johnny. Have that be the last bit of shit we say to each other...But, I can’t go back. Don’t wanna leave you in the void either. Know that was the plan, but I can’t...I just can’t. Not after everythin’.” Joan on the pyre, screaming out to God, and he wasn’t surprised. V always let herself be consumed in her fire, the need to protect, the need to sacrifice her own skin to save another.  
“Don’t have much time, princess. Gotta make a choice.”

There was no way for him to make the choice, the guilty man, and she was the one who was left to decide where the pieces fell. And her choice, the one she voiced, her final rights, was to kiss him, sink into him. Allow him to pull her down to the floor of the platform, the gates of the unknown behind them.

From the ashes she would rise – from its dust he was formed. Guilty man mouthing at the breasts of his absolver. Only benefit of their time now, her clothes faded into code as her back rested against the platform, his joining hers. Naked and bare, mouth kissing her sternum, the rise and fall of her breathing allowing his lips to leave and rejoin her flesh. Eyes to the sky in prayer, hands pressed together at the sides of her chest, he was met with the face of purity, parted lips and lidded eyes.

To spend their final moments embraced in this way, moving down her body, service to her. A gasped, “Johnny...” and he was blessed. Times before when they had met this way, mouth around her, sucking her in lightly, it had never tasted like the finest wine. The roll of her hips, head thrown back, long fingers tugging at his locks, and he drank it all in.

Tongue against her, lapping at her, and Johnny heard those tender noises just for him, metal hand snaking around her hips to hold her down, organic hand with two fingers buried deep. Keening in his ears, and he finally removed his mouth from the sacrament. “Oh V,” his merciful V. So willing before him. To live without her, to live without this, would be meaningless and frail. Living without that which shines God’s light.

“I need you Johnny...now.” And who was he to disobey? Fingers pulled from her, sweet ambrosia on his lips when he cleaned them off, meeting her again. She pulled him to her, passionate kiss, all while he lined himself up, slipping inside, groaning into her mouth as he sunk into her heat. Eden lies within her, and he was the serpent who tempted.

Tearful day, and she cried as she held him close to her body, and Johnny kissed away each tear, loving her softly. Legs wrapped around his hips, arms around his neck, V’s limbs felt vines, encasing him in. A perfect circle with their bodies, halo in the Net, her moans so holy it burned his skin. Thrusting inside her, metal arm around her back to hold her up, his other between them to make this for her.  
Crescendo building, the melody of her noises becoming more frantic, and Johnny felt his own release building. Their final moments, before the gates, and she was begging for him, pleading for more. More time, more options, more love. And only one could he give, whispers in her ear “I love you, V.” And in his, “I love you, Johnny.”

Her peak first, she came with a high soprano, clinging to him. Mouth on his again, he had no more words to say to her, spilling inside her, eyes closed in hopes that when they opened he would be seeing her in the golden light of the morning, reborn anew. Foreheads pressed together, breathing erratic and staggered, he didn’t dare open his eyes, Lot fleeing Sodom and Gomorrah, fearing V would turn to salt if he did.

“Don’t wanna leave you...Don’t wanna go back without you...” Our lady of sorrows, tears that didn’t exist, but he was sure he felt them against his palm as he caressed her cheek, eyes still clamped shut. “Option we didn’t consider, V...We can...” Eyes closed, but he felt her nod, giving him the okay. Lying her back, shrouding her in his body, he held her tight one last time.

Paradise was not lost on him that day, falling from the side into the void with her held tight to his chest. No wings would come to save him, but he felt closer to the light than he had in his entire life, sinking into the void. And when he opened his eyes, he was greeted with the most magnificent sight.

V bathed in golden light, and it consumed them both.

**Author's Note:**

> If I get clowned one more time into writing shit like I this I swear. I swear.


End file.
